


Magical Girls, Darling!

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Hindu Mythology - Freeform, I'm going to Hell for this aren't I?, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. May make this a full story/series with the right motivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Girls, Darling!

It started when Roxy decided to take a shortcut back to campus, rather than the usual route. Bianca had argued against it ("What if we get mugged?"), but eventually caved. This proved to be not just a bad idea, but probably the worst idea Roxy had in the past month.

Then again, neither of them had expected to be attacked by a monster.

It was a rather scrawny thing, resembling an emaciated person with a swollen stomach, pale purple skin, and glowing red eyes. It had been in the process of devouring a corpse when the girls saw it. Bianca screamed, and the monster turned. Almost immediately, it lunged forward towards them, bloody jaws open to reveal sharp teeth.

"Attacco di Cuore Puro!"

Without warning, a wave of semitransparent green energy sliced through the air, cutting the monster in two. The two halves fell to the ground, the top half landing before Roxy and Bianca.

The two turned to see a dark-haired girl standing nearby. She wore a sunny yellow blouse with puffy sleeves, and a white knee-length skirt trimmed with red lace. High-heeled boots with a black and white diamond pattern covered her feet, and fingerless white gloves her hands. In one hand, she held a ruby-tipped silver scepter that resembled a microphone.

"You OK, sweetie?" she asked, looking worriedly at Roxy. "That Preta didn't scratch you, did he?"

"No, it didn't get the chance to," Roxy answered. At this, the girl brightened up.

"Good! I was worried, since if you had, I'd have to purify you before you fell under its master's control. Not that I mind purifying, but--"

"Freddi, we don't really have time for this," piped up a small voice. A small creature, resembling a three-inch tall lion cub with golden fur and a red gem on its forehead pulled itself onto his shoulder. "There are at least two more Pretas still running around."

"You're right," the girl--Freddi--answered, not at all phased by the strange creature. "Sorry, Narasimha." Turning to go, she called to the other girls. "I'd suggest you head home, but if not, then stay close to me,"

"Wait!" Roxy called after her. "Who or what are you?"

"The name's Farrah, but I prefer Freddi. As for what I am?" She put her free hand on her hip. "I'm a magical girl, darling!"

"And from what I can sense," Narasimha added. "The two of you could be as well."

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Bianca waved her hands. "What are you talking about? Magical girls?"

"Just follow me," Freddi answered. "And Narasimha and I will explain everything."

This was definitely not what either girl had expected that night to be like.

**Author's Note:**

> Mythology:  
> -Narasimha is one of the ten Avatars of Vishnu.  
> -Pretas are evil spirits, also referred to as 'hungry ghosts.'
> 
> Other Notes:  
> -Freddi's MG outfit is based on her counterpart's real-life outfits--the yellow jacket and white pants for the top and skirt, and the harlequin outfit for the boots.  
> -Attacco di Cuore Puro: Italian for Sheer Heart Attack.


End file.
